


I Promise

by Nikky_the_writer



Category: DC - Fandom, Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikky_the_writer/pseuds/Nikky_the_writer
Summary: Reader and Jerome were together until he killed his mother and she is mad at him because he got caught.Warnings: cursing, mentions of sex and maybe something more, but not the actual act





	I Promise

˝Miss. Y/L/N are you going to cooperate? ˝ Detective Bullock asked you sitting on the opposite side of the table while Jim Gordon was leaning on the door.

˝Am I arrested? ˝ You were keeping your hands underneath the table.

˝Does it seem that way? ˝ Gordon asked. He was trying to stay calm, but you knew about his temper.

˝Well, I don’t have handcuffs, but you are trying to play the good cop and bad cop thingy on me. So I’m just wondering. ˝

Gordon came closer to the table and Harvey step away from the chair. Gordon puts his hands on the table and looked at you trying to look scary.

˝Where is he Y/N? ˝ Gordon was trying to find out where is Jerome hiding. He escaped the asylum with some other lunatics and now Gordon was trying to scare you.

˝I told you, he is in Arkham, where you put him in. ˝

˝Why are you lying, you think that he would do the same for you? ˝ Gordon asked, his voice was getting higher and he was losing it.

˝Do you want to go to jail because of him? ˝ Harvey stepped in seeing that Jim was pretty mad. He put his arm on Jim’s shoulder and Jim relaxed a little, letting Harvey talk to you.

˝Why would I go to jail? You think that I’m stupid. The cops have arrested my father, but he was a monster and I’m not. Can’t you treat me like a normal civilian? You see me and only thing you can see is a criminal. ˝

Your father was Don, not Falcone, but they were friends. Your family wasn’t from Gotham, but when your father was arrested. Falcon welcomed you and your family to the Gotham. Where you were continuing your family business. Everybody thought that your older brother was runing everything, but nobody knows that he has been dead for five years. Of course you didn’t kill him, or did you?

˝You know that this is not about your family, it’s about that lunatic. We’ve seen the security tape. I’m just wondering how are you still alive. ˝ Harvey said, remembering the tap he saw, he thought that you were crazier than Jerome, but there was no evidence.

˝You should’ve been locked away with him. ˝Jim said, tightening the grip on the chair.

˝And why is that, Jimbo? ˝You smirked and glanced at him just for a second.

˝Where is he? ˝

˝You are boring me to the death with your stupid questions. I have already told you. The last time when I saw Jerome was a day after you put him in the Arkham. I don’t care if he is out. ˝ You got from your chair and headed to the door.

˝Aren’t you afraid that he will come for you? ˝Jim asked. His voice was steady.

˝I thought that you saw the tape˝

* * *

_You were angry, throwing anything of what you could have gotten a hold of. Your kitchen was full of cracks and shattered glass and you were barefoot._

_The reason of your anger was a man, men named Jerome Valeska. He was just a year older than you, but boy he was stupid. While he was killing his mother you were running your father’s empire and you were barely an adult._

_˝Y/N, is everything alright? ˝_

_˝Yes˝You turned around to look at your father’s friend, Don Falcone was standing a few feet away from you._

_˝Do you want me to call someone to get you something..? ˝He gestured to your bare feet._

_˝No, I don’t care about the stupid glass.˝ You walked to him stepping on the glass not caring about the blood you were leaving behind. You guided him to the living area. You sat on your couch, putting your feet on it, the blood started soaking in._

_˝What did you need? I know that you wouldn’t call me if it’s not important. ˝_

_˝It’s about the Arkham˝_

_˝You need somebody out, Y/N that’s easy I’ll send Zsasz in.. ˝_

_˝No!˝ You said and looked at Falcone._

_˝I want you to arrange me a visit. ˝_

_˝What kind?˝_

_˝One that includes sharp object and friendly guard.˝ You smiled slightly._

_˝I can arrange that. Considering your anger, it has to be today? ˝_

_˝Yes˝_

_˝Zsasz, will come to get you in a few hours. ˝_

_˝Thank you Don˝ You poured scotch into two glasses and you drank up._

* * *

 

_Zsasz was walking behind you the whole time. You were calmer than in the morning when you got the call that Jerome was transferred to the Arkham. The guard guided you to the empty room with a few tables. You were breathing calmly and smile formed on your face when you saw the red-haired man coming._

_˝Y/N/N, I’m sorry. I should have told you that I.. ˝_

_˝Shut up.˝ You quietly said and he sat silently in front of you._

_˝Why, Jer? Why the hell were you so stupid? ˝_

_˝I got tired of her, she was a fucking bitch. I’m not sorry for killing her. ˝_

_He seemed different, he was trying to smile like usual, but you saw the sadness in his eyes. You knew that he wasn’t sad about his mother, he was sad because he knew what’s going to happen next._

_˝You could have talked to me. ˝_

_˝And what would you do? Talk to her, tell her to stop fucking with people every day, to stop beating me. I didn’t know that you had magical powers.˝ He was talking with contempt and he was angry. You took one of his hands in yours and you pulled him closer._

_˝I would get rid of her and it would be clean.˝ You whispered in his ear. Kissing his earlobe and softly biting his neck while pulling away._

_˝But you had to mess it up.˝ You pulled away your arm from him and you took the knife from your boot. You quickly stabbed it in his palm and he didn’t even flinched. His eyes were still on yours. You heard guard coming closer and you raised your hand to stop him._

_˝A woman of her word. I love it.˝ The blood from his arm was dripping over the edge of the table to the floor._

_You leaned in and he closed the gap between you. The kiss was slow, but passionate. It wasn’t urgent it was delicate in some weird way. If the table wasn’t in between you two and that his arm wasn’t pinned to the table, he would already be on top of you. He puled you into him with his free hand. He moved his lips to your ear and you could feel the warm breath against your ear._

_˝I will find you when I get out. I promise.˝ He kissed your lips and you pulled away._

_You were at the door when you heard his voice._

_˝You forgot this˝ He waved at you with his hand with a knife in it._

_˝Well I will let you use it if you keep your promise. ˝_

_He smirked and pulled the knife out._

_˝You can bet I will. ˝_

_You could hear his laugh while you were walking away and you smiled to yourself knowing he will keep his promise._

* * *

* * *

 

Again, you were in the precinct, interrogated only by Jim Gordon. This time you were handcuffed behind your beck.

˝Is this necessary? ˝Gordon stayed silent, observing you. A small smile appeared on your face. The whole time that you spent in silence and a few words that you exchange before coming into the room, he tried to be the smartest person, but he was failing miserably.

Where is your boyfriend? ˝He asked, crossing his hands on his chest.

˝At work, but I have a feeling that you are not interested in Alex. ˝

Gordon tightened his fists and put them in his lap.

˝You think that you are so smart. Don’t you? ˝

This time you stayed silent. The cuffs fell on the floor with a loud bang. You uncuffed yourself in the car, but nobody notice. You put your arms on the metal table, relaxed in your seat.

˝Are you going to run? ˝

˝No, I don’t have to run. You can’t hold me here because your accusations are fake. I don’t know where Jerome Valeska is. I’m not hiding a fugitive. ˝

˝That doesn’t mean that you haven’t talked with him. He almost set the bus on fire with people inside and you are still on his side. I guess that’s why people say that love is blind. ˝

˝There are no sides in Gotham, there is no love in Gotham. Remember Jim there are no rules in this town only chaos. And Jerome, well you could say that he is king of madness. ˝

˝That makes you his queen. ˝

˝That makes me laugh, Jim I thought that you would know better. You and your partner asked me am I scared. Are you Jim, are you afraid that he will come after you? You put him in the Arkham. ˝

˝What did you whisper to him? What did he tell you? ˝

˝I’ll find you.˝ You whispered with a slight smile on your face.

˝What did you say? ˝ Jim was taken back, not knowing on what you were referring.

˝I didn’t say anything˝

There was a noise coming from the outside of the room. You could hear shouting from the outside. You had a feeling that Jerome will come.

˝Well, I think that he is here for you.˝ Jim said, hearing screams. He was on the edge he almost left the room when you started talking.

˝No, Jim he is not. ˝

˝You said that you weren’t talking to him.˝ He stayed by the door.

˝That doesn’t mean that I don’t know him.˝ You got up from your chair and came closer to Jim.

˝How did you even meet someone like him?˝ Jim was confused, he knows your family, they were criminals, but not psychopaths and sociopaths.

˝Someone like him? How did Lee, a nice person meet someone like you?˝

˝Don’t talk about her!˝ You could see the anger in his eyes.

˝Why not Jim?˝

˝That’s not your problem.˝ Jim moved away from the door and walked to the chair and sat down.

˝Let’s play a game, truth for truth.˝ You sat back on the chair and you see him nodding his head. ˝Answer my question. ˝

˝I met her on the job. She is keeping me sane. ˝

˝I could say the same about Jerome.˝ Nobody would ever think that somebody would say that, but it was true. You could be crazy with him, and just being with him satisfied that side of you.

˝You are joking, right? ˝

˝Is that your question? ˝ You smiled, for the first time you could see Jim relaxed.

˝No. I mean what do you see in him? You are smart, if you ever commit a crime. You would never be caught. Also, you have money, so why didn’t you break him out the Arkham? ˝

˝It was his fault. He messed up, it was on him. ˝

˝And you moved on. ˝

˝Believe me Jim, you don’t move on from person like Jerome. You just entertain yourself until he comes back. ˝

There was a loud crash from the outside, Jim walked out not saying anything. You got out of the room and you could see him leaving the precinct following a woman. You were walking to the exit when you saw Jerome coming your way he was wearing police uniform and his head was low, but you knew that it was him. Your heels were clicking on the floor and you walked past him grazing your fingers with his. You didn’t look back, but you knew that he did because you knew that he felt the electricity like you did.

* * *

You just got back from your job. You had a feeling that you’ll see Jerome today after the precinct. You greet your boyfriend on the way to your room, leaving the door open behind you. You walked to your mirror and you moved your hair from the ponytail. You looked in the mirror looking at his shadow behind you.

˝Enjoying the view? ˝

˝I would enjoy more having you right there. ˝ He smiled showing at your bed.

˝So formal, I thought that you hated bed. ˝

˝Well, I missed this bed while I was in Arkham. You know where I was for a year? You didn’t visit.˝ His voice was deeper and he stayed in the corner sitting on your nightstand.

˝I see that you kept your promise.˝ You pulled your hair on the side, giving him access to your neck, you didn’t break the eye contact looking him in your mirror.

˝Y/N, is everything alright?˝ You heard your boyfriend asking, coming closer.

˝Leave! ˝

˝What’s going on? ˝ He came in the room not seeing Jerome.

˝I said leave!˝ Alex turned around and he saw Jerome in front of him.

˝What… what is he..˝

Alex was moving away from Jerome, who was just looking at him.

˝Will you help me with the dress?˝

Jerome walked past Alex playing with the knife in his hand.

˝I see you found yourself a kinky boyfriend who likes to watch.˝ Jerome put one of his hands on your hip and he turned you around. You could see in the corner of your eye that Alex was leaving slamming the door behind him.

He slid the blade across your neck not cutting you. He moved it to the collar of your dress.

˝You know it has a zipper.˝ You put your hand over his and he let you to took the knife.

˝Bye the way, I like the uniform˝ He laughed at your comment, there was still his blood on it.

He turned you around and he bit the skin on your neck, you moaned in pleasure and let his hands move on your body. He placed one of his hands on the zipper and he quickly unzipped your dress, letting it falls on the ground.

˝Don’t you look good, kitten.˝ He looked you up and down. You still had your heels on because he was much taller than you and you were just wearing your bra and panties. He gripped your hips and moved them towards his body. He lifts you and put you on your white table where you were keeping your makeup. A few lipsticks rolled to the floor, but it didn’t move your attention from the man in front of you. He stood in between your legs and he kissed your neck. He went lower and he unclasped your bra.

˝No, no, no. What about your clothes?˝

˝Didn’t you like a man in the uniform?˝ He stopped kissing you confused and you clasped your bra back on.

˝Don’t you know what I love and whom I waited for a year? ˝

˝Say it.˝ He moved his body with you and you were pressed against your mirror.

˝Just look in the mirror˝

˝I want you to say it.˝ He griped you tighter and you liked it. You enjoyed when he would get dominant over you, not violent, but just a little crazy.

˝I…˝ You kissed his lips. ˝.. love..˝  You moved his tie. ˝.. my..˝ You start unbuckling his belt when he stopped you.

˝Say it! ˝

˝I love my ginger boy.˝

Suddenly you pushed him towards your bed, getting off the table. You kicked your heels of and you lay on him.

˝Why don’t we get rid of this. ˝

You removed his belt with a gun on it and unbutton his shirt throwing it away on the floor.

˝I missed this˝ You said, kissing his neck and his Adam’s apple.

He was moaning your name while he removed your bra. You could feel him harden under your body.

˝I hope that you understand that I’ll have to get rid of that idiot who touched you.˝ You rolled your eyes at his statement.

˝If you were here…˝ You unbutton his pants and you pulled the zipper. ˝.. I wouldn’t need him. ˝

You were about to pull his pants off when you heard loud knocking on the front door.

You took a deep  breath, knowing who was knocking.

* * *

 

˝That must be your friend Jim.˝ You got up from him picking his shirt and buttoning two buttons.

˝Are you serious? Just because of him? I kept my promise, I won’t leave without you. ˝

He said facing you.

˝You won’t. Hey, I promise you. We will leave together˝ You kissed him on his lips and Jerome was hesitant about letting you go.

The knocking became banging and you heard somebody breaking in.

˝Stay here. ˝ You picked the gun that was on his belt. Jerome exhaled and he murmured something to himself. You left the room holding the gun behind your back.

˝What is this Jim?! ˝ There was nobody else, no other cops and no Harvey.

˝Where is he? ˝Jim asked angrily and then he looked at your shirt. There was still badge on it hiding behind the strands of your hair.

˝He is here. ˝Jim was holding his hand on his gun ready to pull it if necessary.

˝Leave˝ You pointed the gun at him. Jim was taken by surprise, but he told himself that he won’t leave without Jerome.

˝I can’t leave, he killed our commissioner, he is a maniac. ˝ He pointed the gun at you.

˝But you forgot something, Jim. He is my maniac. Leave because I will be the one to pull the trigger. ˝

˝You would become a murderer because of him?! ˝ You heard Jerome’s laugh and he stood next to you only in his unzipped pants.

˝Could you come back in a few hours, we are kinda busy, Jimbo? ˝

˝Put the gun down and let me take him. ˝ Jim said pointing his gun at Jerome.

Jerome puts his hand around your body and kissed you on the top of your head. He had a knife in his hand and he was holding it next to his leg, barely visible. Gordon was irritating him more than usual. He waited a year to be with you and he wouldn’t let anyone pull you apart again.

˝I can take care of him˝ Jerome said, nuzzling his head in the crook of your neck.

˝Well you could, but where is the fun in that? ˝

Jim’s eyes were wide open in surprise. He tightened the grip on his gun and he looked you in the eye.

Jerome moved his hand higher on your body. The blade was cold against your skin. His arm stopped on your neck, he holds you close and Jim stared confused.

˝You think that he won’t stab you? ˝ Jim asked, he was scared at the moment. He would never admit that to himself, but at the moment he didn’t know how far were you and Jerome ready to go.

˝Why would I? ˝ Jerome laugh, putting his other hand on your hip.

˝You can’t trust him, Y/N move away from him. ˝ Jim knew about your family, but he thought that maybe you were just caught up in somebody else’s mess. He didn’t know about your connection with Jerome. To him it was unthinkable that anybody cold love Jerome.

˝So, that you can shoot him? Remember Jimmy… You shot him and I will shoot you. ˝

You felt Jeroms lips on your ear. ˝Would you like to change? ˝ Jerome asked.

You gave him the gun and you took the knife from his hand. Jerome knew that you don’t like guns, you always loved knives, daggers anything with a blade. It was your little obsession that only he was aware of.

˝You are crazy like him. ˝

˝You got it wrong Jimbo. ˝ Jerome said coming closer to Jim. ˝She is crazier˝

Jim was ready to shoot when you start saying.

˝I wouldn’t do that, Jim, I heard that it hurts when somebody throws a knife in your eye. ˝

Jim swallowed the lump in his through and tried to talk to Jerome.

˝Do you think she will stay with you? She didn’t visit, she stabs you. ˝

˝You want me to shoot her Jimbo?! ˝ Jerome glanced at you and you smile at him. ˝That’s not nice. ˝

˝She is like your mother Jerome, she doesn’t care about you! ˝ Gordon didn’t know what to do. He was in a room with two people that were willing to kill anybody who gets between them. He should’ve called the backup, but when the call from Alex came to the precinct he left immediately.

˝This is your final chance. You wouldn’t want something to happen to Lee. ˝ You put the knife on the kitchen table and you came closer to Jim just a foot away from him. His gun was a few centimeters away from you. Pointed at your heart.

˝No! ˝ Jim shouted, anger was clearly visible on his face.

˝Really, look at it this way. If you are lucky you will succeed in arresting Jerome, but I will never be locked up. Are you sure that you want Lee walking the same streets as I will. At that time that I will be angry and maybe I’ll have gun in my hands and BOOM! ˝ You put your fingers as a gun and point at his head.

˝He will kill you. I’m warning you. He would never forgive you stabbing him.. ˝ Jim talked only to you. Jerome was standing behind, leaving you to talk with Jim. If it was on him he would shoot Jim at the moment that you gave him the gun, but you liked playing games as much as he did.

˝That’s just flesh it couldn’t hurt that bad, you saw it. And just one thing, I’m just curious, but what makes you think that I’m afraid of him? ˝

˝You can still walk away. ˝ Jim ignored your question.

˝I did it once when I was younger, but this time I won’t and he knows it. ˝

˝You weren’t much younger when you left him in Arkham. ˝

˝Arkham? That wasn’t me leaving him, it was the other way around and the knife in his palm, it was a promise. Don’t worry Jim, one day you’ll understand. ˝

You turned around to Jerome, who waited for you, you could see on his face that he was just a second away from shooting Gordon.

˝Jer, you can wait for me in the bedroom, I will be there in a few. ˝ Jerome kissed you on the top of your head leaving the gun next to the knife. He laughed at Jim mocking him and then he disappears in your room.

˝Why don’t you go and see how is Lee? ˝

˝What… ˝

˝Don’t worry, I don’t need a gun or a knife to hurt you Jim. Let’s say that I know how to pressure people to give me what I want. ˝

˝You are just like your brother, all the crimes that he did in the name of your family˝ Jim put his gun down.

˝Well, not really. My heart is still beating. ˝ You slammed the door in his face, they were a little crushed, but they could still close.

˝Where were we? ˝ You walked into the room. There was nobody on the bed which was confusing, you heard the door closing. Suddenly Jerome throws you on the bed, settling himself on the top of you. He digs his fingers in your skin and you melted under his touch. You were finally with him, with no distractions. Finally together with the man you love.

* * *

* * *

 

_When you were fourteen years old your father decided that he has to choose you or your brother to continue the family business. One day when you came home after school, there was a man tied up on the chair and your brother was nervously sitting in front of him. Your father guided you to sit next to your brother.  
_

_˝I think it’s time. The trial is going bad. It’s time to see who is going to inherit this. ˝_

_˝I’m older! ˝ Your brother said. He always had a bad temper, he was impulsive. Your father was intending to leave everything to your brother, but he noticed your behaviour. You were smarter than him, collected, always with the cold head, but he never knew why were you so mature at such a young age._

_˝No, I’ve decided… ˝_

_˝How will you choose? ˝Your brother interrupted again._

_Your father pulled the gun out and he shot the man in front of you two. You didn’t even flinch, your brother vomited and you saw a smile forming on your father’s face. That night, you packed your stuff in a small backpack and you left in the middle of the night. You headed to the circus, you wanted to leave because when that man died you felt nothing, as nothing had happened, but it did and you knew that it wasn’t normal. You were afraid of yourself._

_You planned to sneak in the circus and leave with them without anybody noticing, but you were wrong._

_˝Who are you? ˝_

_You turned around and you saw a boy, maybe a little older than you. He was tall and he had ginger hair, you thought that he was cute, but then you noticed blood on his cheek and bruise on his eye._

_˝Were you in a fight? ˝_

_˝If you consider my mother, then yeah. ˝_

_Something was odd about him, but it felt familiar. You took a step towards and he took a step back._

_˝I won’t bite you. ˝ You smiled and he took a step forward._

_˝I’m Y/N. ˝ He didn’t say anything, he just stood in silence observing you._

_˝Don’t you have a name ginger boy? ˝_

_˝Jerome˝ He whispered. ˝Who are you, I haven’t seen you here before? ˝_

_˝I’m on the run Jer,….˝ You bit your bottom lip, looking in his eyes. ˝…from my father˝_

_˝I get that. ˝ He sat on the bench and gestured you to sit next to him._

_You moved your fingers to his cheek._

_˝Does it hurt? ˝_

_˝I got used to it. ˝ He lowered his head and you took his hand in yours._

_˝It will be alright. Now you have me. ˝_

_˝I don’t trust people˝ He moved his hand away from you._

_˝I’m not asking you to trust people, just me. If you want we can make a pact with blood. I see that you need someone and I need a place to stay. I’m not really familiar with the circus, although I’m really good at throwing blades. You should see me˝ You laugh and you could hear him too._

_˝Okay˝ He nodded with his head. ˝Let’s do it, ˝_

_You pulled the knife from your backpack and you cut your hand. Jerome looked at you with admiration and he offered you his hand, you weren’t like anyone that he ever met, you were different, a little bit crazy, just like him. That night was definitely the end of the lives you both had and a new beginning of one that you’ll have together._

* * *

You woke up the next morning, next to Jerome. He was still asleep, but he was holding you close with his right hand. Your legs were tangled together and you could feel his heart beats. Slowly, you turned around in his arms and you smiled at his sleeping face. He would never be that calm. You snuggle into him and his grip on you tighten. He was waking up. You wanted to stay like that forever, so you pretend that you were sleeping. You sneaked your arms around him and you press yourself closer to him. He hummed silently and you smiled. You felt him moving his hands on your body. He kissed you on the top of your head and then he rolled you over and he was now laying on top of you. Your eyes were still closed, but you giggled when you felt his lips on your neck.

˝I knew you were awake. ˝ He kissed you again griping one of your legs with his hand. You moved him away laying on your chest. ˝I want to sleep. ˝

˝I thought you wanted me˝ He was pouting like a kid.

˝After last night. I’m just a little tired. ˝

You buried your face into the pillow to hide your smile, you knew that he won’t give up so easily and he didn’t. He pulled the covers uncovering your back. He slowly moved your hair away from your neck and he kissed you. He traced your spine with his finger and you shivered under his touch. He moved his face closer to your body and he started kissing you from your neck down. His hand stayed on your lower back when you turned around to face him.

˝What do you want Jer? ˝ You asked, trying to hide your smile.

˝You know. I want you. You promised, I want to leave this town with you. ˝

He cupped your cheek with his left arm and he kissed you. You deepened the kiss. When you start pulling away, he bit your bottom lip. You kissed him again and you rolled him on his back.

˝Then let’s go˝

˝Are you serious? ˝ He had a hopeful smile on his face waiting for your answer. He looked at your face, searching for any trace of fear or regret on it, but he saw none.

˝Yes Jerome, of course. Babe I love you. ˝ You traced his jaw with your finger.

˝What about your family, your life in Gotham? ˝

˝It’s just a job, you are my family. ˝ Your voice was shaking a little, you were nervous, you never knew if he was able to leave the madness and killings behind. You pulled his chin up and you kissed him again. He smiled into the kiss.

˝You never said that˝

˝I never thought that I had to. ˝ You sat up next to him putting your shirt on.

˝Where are you going? ˝ You walked to the picture on your wall and you removed it. Behind it was a safe. You opened it, reveling the metal case.

˝Real question is, should we go to Europe? ˝

˝I can’t leave the country, I don’t have documents. ˝

˝Open the case˝ He opened the case and on the neatly placed money was an envelope. He opened it and his smile grow wider.

˝How long do you have this? ˝ He asked, looking at his and your documents with fake names.

˝I made them the same day when I came back to replace my father. The same day when I left you. ˝

˝Come here. ˝

You did as he asked, you sat on his lap and he hugged you whispering in your ear.

˝I love you. ˝

 

 

 


End file.
